Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 5 = 9\sqrt{x} + 2$
Answer: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5\sqrt{x} = (9\sqrt{x} + 2) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $5 = 4\sqrt{x} + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $5 - 2 = (4\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2$ $3 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{3}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{4} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{3}{4} \cdot \dfrac{3}{4} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{16}$